dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Namekimanie/Namekimanie's reviews
Hello! One of the first thing I do in this wiki will be reviewing. I have taken inspiration from KidVegeta's reviews and I am eager to review things now. I have no schedule on reviewing stories. I will review stories when I feel to. READ BEFORE LOOKING AT REVIEWS I do not claim my opinions are better than anyone else's. I will give my honest opinion on stories I review. Many fanons here suck, meaning that there will be alot more cons but less pros on most stories. I DO NOT WANT TO OFFEND ANYONE Please be not offended if I give you the lowest rating possible. Reviews My current rating system Z - Masterpiece. A - Great. B - Good. C - Entertaining. D - Bad. E - Terrible. Comedy stories may have different ratings. Tao: Vengeance Pros: 1. Rather original story idea. 2. Writing is somewhat decent. 3. Like the description of him crawling trough the rocks a bit. 4. Like the idea that Tao still liked Shen a bit but it was executed poorly. 5. Tao anger was slightly enjoyable. Cons: 1.Spelling errors, can't have those. 2. "Instead of making allies... i made nearly everyone i met into someone who hates me." I doubt it. I don't ever remember anyone hating Tao who had hired him to do a job. Why would his hirers hate him here. This is just unrealistic. 3. The "oh, Kami" stuff feels too much out of universe. 4.Tao swearing in his mind seemed out of character. 5. Like I said, the thing about liking master Shen was done poorly. 6. "I HATE HIM, I HATE HIM.." reminded me of a little kid thinking instead of Tao. 7.Rather minor con: This "I hate that brat!" idea was probably gotten from "Why Bother?" it was not done well enough to have it repeated all the time. 8. This story could have added more from what happened after he got beaten. 9.The title was simply not good. Closing thoughts: Tao: Vengeance is not good. Tao seemed a bit out of character, plot was not good, new ideas were executed poorly. I do still think this story is better alot other stories out here. Very short summary: Poor, slightly entertaining story. Rating: D Redder Pros: 1. Like the idea of having double pun name. 2. I appreciate that you tried to insert japanise name for him too. 3. "DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE TO TOUCH MY FRIENDS" - not necessary a bad quote. 4. Really like the pictures that show what he looks like. 5. Like the idea that he has a lot of trouble fighting his friends. 6. His attire is rather original. 7. His appearance decription is pretty decent. Cons: 1. Unfinished page. Why would you want me to review something this unfinished? 2. "Redder always seems to emit a slightly confused air." - I can understand line that a little bit but it confuses me. It makes me think he's blowing some magic air things. 3. Really minor con: His height is same as Goku's. That's not smart. 4. Protagonist and appearance are misspelled once. 5. Why is there both history and synopsis section? That, spelling errors and the way it's not finished makes me think this page is less professional. 6. The fact that his history is almost completely not written at all bugs me. 7. The fact that he (supposedly) survived the genocide of saiyans without a good reason is really stupid. 8. That he knows techniques of earthling warriors is stupid. There has not been given explanation how he got these. It's also annoying that you took their unique moves for him. 9. Give a link to their own pages or explanation so that we know what some of his moves are. 10. Having some of these quotes is futile since they are not that good. 11. No explanation how he is strong enough to become ss1 or ss2. 12. "Super saiyan god" is wrong in so many levels I won't even start. - this form is canon. I am very sorry for the mistake. 13. This character needs more personality. His personality is mostly just a strange version of Goku. 14. His telekinesis and telepathy need explanation on many things. 15. I don't like that his name is a pun of radish. We already have a pun of radish. 16. His name is not a good one. 17. His height is different in the "appearence" section and in the character infobox. His height may be different because of timeskip but there is no implication of that. 18. It is not told what year he was born. 19. Maintaining super saiyan form requires little to no energy. Why can't he maintain it? 20. Monkey warrior is poor alternate name. Closing thoughts: Redder seems half-decent at first but goes even worse when looked closely. There are lots of small problems here and there, it's unfinished and Redder is not a character well made. My pros for it are small meaning that there is not much good there. Zeon1 seems to care alot of his character. If he wants us to like him too, he should probably have a decent character page. My biggest problems are that "super saiyan god", lack of explanation about pretty much everything, vague personality and his whole (supposed) existance as the saiyan survivor without a good reason. There are still alot of problems to be fixed here. Please improve! Very short summary: Unfinished, vague, poorly thought out. Rating: E (E- is the worst rating) Dragonball UP Pros: 1. Like how the date of the chapter is put on the beginning of the each chapter. 2. Liked how Nappa did Impact bomb volley. 3. ""Samalk, how do you feel about that Vegeta kid?" Samalk was hesitant to answer, knowing that dozens of cameras and voice recorders planted around the facility with the purpose of listen for spies or traitors of Frieza, "Sceptical"". - Maybe the best piece of this fanon so far. Even though it has some errors. 4. There may be some really tiny pros here somewhere but I can't catch them. Cons: 1. Please put a paragraph before anyone speaks. 2. Put an empty space after a comma. 3. Having grammar errors discussed above and some others grammar errors is unacceptable. 4. Your style of writing reminds me of some weird hybrid of drama format and usual format. Just writing down where your chapter happens and then having mostly dialog connected with action is really poor idea. 5. Tell us who Samalk and Corgos are. You keep introducing characters without giving us even the smallest idea who they are. 6. Chapters are way too short. 7. You also need to have more than one paragraph in your chapters even if there's no dialog. It's terrible reading like this. 8. Why does King Vegeta agree to have Nappa train Samalk? Is Samalk even a sayian? 9. The story feels very rushed overall. If you're going to make a series with large amount of sagas then you shouldn't rush like this. 10. Writing is pretty awful sometimes. It's not very engaging either. 11. The story is very confusing. I sometimes have to read sentences couple of times to understand them. 12. Nappa seems a bit too friendly to his apprentice. 13. If you want to name your signature attack for your protagonist, you should tell us more about it. I have no idea what it is outside of being an energy wave. 14. Why is telling that they're outside of Frieza's royal courtroom important? Couldn't you just say they were near the launching bay instead? 15. Having a character name called Mecca is not for my taste. 16. I think you mispelled you're. 17. Why is it "UnlimitedPower" instead of "Unlimited Power"? 18. The thirth and fourth chapter felt really pointless. 19. Some chapters should be combined. 20. WTF!? Did Samalk just kill majority of Vatalllaian elites by simply saying "Blaster cannon"? 21. There are hundreds of Vatallaian elites in the temple, yet Samalk takes out thousands of them with the attack above. If there were thousands of them outside the temple, why wouldn't they attack him before he gets to the temple. Was the attack so huge it obliterated people kilometres away? 22. Now they're fighting Lonely old priest far outside the temple. Why? 23. I don't like how it takes over a year to travel from planet Vatalllia to planet Vegeta. 24. Why the h*ll does kid Vegeta call Nappa "baldy"? Nappa wasn't bald before destruction of planet Vegeta. 25. "Zarbon smirked suggestively" oh, please don't tell me that you're hinting that Zarbon is gay. 26. The entire Samalk saga had barely any true conflict at all. 27. ""Zarbon!", he rushed to Frieza's chamber, "Yes, my lord?", a Sayian warrior lay chained up and unconscious, Zarbon smirked suggestively. For a moment nothing was heard except for the humming of the life support machines followed closely by sadistic laughing, continuous screaming and a small explosion, "Done"." I have no idea what just happened. 28. I still have no idea what kind of characters Samalk or other fanon characters in this are. Closing thoughts: Dragon Ball UP has very little good in it. It was rushed, poorly plotted and mostly very poor with grammar. There was barely any information about the new characters. I think writing was rather bad. I didn't find plot good at all. Therefore, I cannot recommend this to anyone. Very short summary: Rushed, vague, not developed, not engaging, terrible grammar. Rating: E- The Super Saiyan Among Us Pros: 1. Interesting setup. 2. Like the idea of Salza and Jeice being main characters. 3. Writing is pretty decent. 4. Like the idea in the name "Spicejin" although I would have wanted it to be a pun of the word spice instead. 5. I found this story a little bit amusing when Salza and Jeice beat saiyans. Cons: 1. Minor con, but I still have to get out of my head: "Super-Half-Saiyan" made think that Trunks was a half super saiyan instead of half saiyan. 2. Nappa was far more older than just one year in the canon universe. 3. Raditz was very likely more than four years older than Goku in canon universe. I do not like how ages of these two people are changed in this universe. 4. First paragraph was not very good. 5. "Or will it be Bardock that becomes the Saiyan legend?" I don't like that you give me fear that Bardock becomes Legendary Super Saiyan since I really don't like that idea. 6. "Now Cooler was not as ignorant as his younger brother" things like that make feel that the author is saying "Cooler is better than Frieza by the way". 7. Tell us what Iceijin means. I can easily guess what that means but it needs an explanation since this is a fanon name. 8. "Cooler never played with his opponents, if he even thinks that his opponents' power is even close to his, he transforms into his additional transformation. Cooler does get cocky at times, but calms it down when he realizes the opponent may have the slightest chance at beating him." I got a different view of his personality when I watched the (first) Cooler movie. It's not too far from it but it still feels like it's not like what Cooler does. 9. I really didn't like that Cooler's age is told. 10. "He wanted to see this Super Saiyan, because he wanted to see if anyone was able to surpass him in strength. So he wanted to see what made the Saiyans tick." This contradicts what was written in the story several sentences above. 11. There was no true evidence that Legendary Super Saiyan was in golden great ape form. Unless this was specifically changed in this universe, it's a con. 12. I would really want an explanation why Jeice is with Salza instead of the Ginyu force. 13. Cooler wouldn't call his henchmen "guys". 14. "If you guys fail me, I'll have to handle it myself, and you don't want me to do that, because then the whole planet will be in shangals." said Cooler." If Salza and Jeice fail, why wouldn't Cooler just other henchmen to handle it? 15. I don't like how it is said that Icejin (who are supposedly Frieza's race) all have tree to five forms. There was never any true information in canon what and how many forms do members of Frieza's race have. I prefer that it's kept that way. 16. Mispelled business. 17. Don't put words like "huff, huff" in dialog. 18. Saiyan guard throwing a spear at front of Salza and Jeice without any real reason. 19. Dislike how Salza is like he's going to disobey Cooler. 20. "Okay, you want a fight? Now you got one." Bad piece of dialog. Atleast for King Vegeta to say that. 21. ...and it's followed by something bad too: "Energggggggggggggggggggggy BLAST!". 22. Wouldn't breaking a persons neck kill him? 23. "But still not as strong...AS ME!" Salza yelled." Come on, you can do better dialog than this. 24. "I BEG OF YOU.WHY...ARE YOU...DOING...THIS??????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"" The dialog is once again pretty bad. Yet even worse is putting like twenty marks like that. It feels really childish. 25. King Vegeta is far weaker than Salza. He wouldn't hit Salza nor Jeice in the ground. 26. Both king and bastard are mispelled. Stop the spelling errors, please. 27. The combat scenes are bit weak in some parts. 28. Jeice switching sides is not entirely awful but I still would prefer him being loyal. 29. No real explanation why Jeice wants to be a saiyan. 30. Jeice wants to get in healing chamber and get saiyan blood. Why? 31. How does King Vegeta, Prince Vegeta and Jeice know about both pairs of dragonballs? 32. There are some others spelling errors too but I won't get in to detail anymore. 33. How do they know about Namekians too? 34. I dislike the idea that Cooler can't maintain his fifth form for long. 35. Don't like that Bardock is as strong as King Vegeta now. 36. Jeice becoming saiyan is really bad idea. 37. So Jeice still isn't a real saiyan. Could you explain how he's not? 38. We also need once again explanation how did he become saiyan. 39. I don't like Jeice's new saiyan look. 40. Cooler's dialog could have been more elegant. Closing thoughts: The Super Saiyan Among Us has decent writing, pretty interesting setup and good idea of having Salza and Jeice as main characters. Unfortunately it also has lots of problems with plot and characters. Before Jeice switched sides the plot was flawed but not too absurd. When Jeice switches sides it starts to get really weird. The setup was not executed too well either. Things told about Cooler or Icejins were bad ideas. There was no Goku, no Raditz, no Nappa, no Tarble, no Prince Vegeta. I really hope this story is improved since it could actually become pretty good. It's superior to many other stories out here but it's still rather bad. There is potential here. Rating: D- Very short summary: Barely entertaining, has potential but is bad. The Divine Asura This page is so goddamn long. I will only be listing major cons and pros. Major Pros: 1. Pretty good writing except the problems I discuss below. 2. The effort that went into making this long page is appreciated. 3. Some of the supernatural powers are kinda cool. Major Cons: 1. The section that tells his birth is a fanfic on itself. I don't want to read the whole story how of how he was born in his character page. I want laconic version of it, not a fanfiction. 2. Some of the writing feels like it's like searching for a deeper meaning that I really don't care about. 3. It's hard to understand what's happening maybe because of writing being too complex or maybe because I don't really care. 4. I have no idea how Supreme Kai can suddenly do stuff that he did to Geti Goku. 5. Divine Asura being able to do about million different supernatural things is bad idea. I dislike a lot the idea of being able to do million things like that in Dragonball Universe. In a diffferent universe, it could have maybe worked. 6. Even after reading the personality section a couple of times, I still don't know what kind of person he is. Geti Goku maybe had personality, but now it is completely changed into something else that I have no idea of. 7. Have I mentioned he is overpowered? 8. Reading this page is just torture. 9. It feels like there isn't anything worth reading here entertainment-wise. 10. This whole thing feels like it doesn't have anything to do with Dragonball universe. It has some names from Dragonball universe and that's mostly it. 11. Are you trying to tell that some overpowered being like this exists in this universe? It feels like this page is saying that anything that we know from DB universe outside of Geti's fanfics is nothing power-wise. 12. The whole thing is way too goddamn long. I don't see why anyone would read the whole thing unless they had to. Final thoughts: I have no clue what this character exactly is. I'm not interested in this page at all. Reading this feels like torture. So many words are wasted on pointless explanation. Simply because you have lots of original ideas doesn't makes this readable. Many character pages or stories have problem of being too short. The problem here is being so long that it is a huge chore to read. I'm sure Geti did a lot of work for this, and I appreciate that. I think this whole thing feels like more of a wasted work. Rating: E Very short summary: Long, boring, confusing, pointless. To be reviewed Dragon Ball: Generations Important Notes 1. I do not review things that are requested in any special order. 2. I do not edit my reviews that are done unless I make very critical mistake. For example, I edited Redder review because I didn't know Super Sayian God was a canon form. I now have different opinion about Redder becoming one though it's still a negative opinion. Despite that, my rating and closing thoughts still remain the same. 3. When requesting a review, please link to page(s) you want me to review.